Who are you?
by Belllleee
Summary: Rory meets someone from her past on the outskirts of New York. Will the past she has been trying to hid for her entire college life come out? Who will she fall for? Join everyone in discovering what Rory Gilmore is really like
1. Prologue

I know that I have other stories already done but I am thinking about this one tell me what you think.

I have yet to complete my other stories and I am not taking a beak from them I am just interested in this story.

I am also looking for a story that is a TRORY. Tristan proposed and Rory said no but they still have sex? I read it and I cant remember the name for the life of me.

I need a BETA for this story so if you are interested let me know.

I have Chapter 1 completed and I just want to get your general idea about if you will like the story or not before I publish.

-Gilmore Girls-

Rory rejected Logan's proposal but she had kept a secret from him. Little did he know a major part about the girl whom he loved. An old friend runs into Rory and asks her to come back to the little college group they had.

Threats and pay offs, family and friends the life of this Gilmore girl has gotten confusing, but is she really a Gilmore?

Rory finds herself finding a way back to her college days while remaining just the way she is, a perfect balance.

This is a Rory and ? Story. You will find out very soon. It contains Balcony buddies because I love Chris and hate Luke.

-Gilmore Girls-

So please let me know what you think. Thanks - xoxo Belle


	2. Club 8 and surprise guests

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls or any of the characters

I am trying this new story out tell me what you think if I should keep going

-Gilmore Girls-

Finn Morgan was walking out of Club 8,the most popular place to be seen eating lunch in New York. He had just finished lunch and was waiting for his car to arrive at the front to take him back to the office. Finn was looking through his emails on his Blackberry when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry" he said as he offered his hand to steady the beautiful girl in front of him as he took in her appearance of a tight pencil skirt and a flowy white blouse that showed some of her cleavage.

"Finn?" she asked and he recognized that voice, no it can't be not here out of all places especially not wearing that attire, it isn't Rory Gilmore clothes. But then she faced him and he would remember those piercing blue eyes anywhere.

"Rory? Rory Gilmore is that you?" Finn asked, but he knew the answer, of course it was she, those orbs of hers are hard to forget.

"Wow Finn, it's been a while" she said awkwardly embracing her ex-boyfriends (almost fiancée') best friend.

"That is has been Miss Gilmore, I think around a year" he said with a smile as he broke the hug.

"How is everyo-" she was cut of by the owner of Club 8 who had just come out of the restaurant.

"I am sorry to interrupt Miss Hayden but you left you phone in the kitchen" Lisa, the manager of Club 8 said.

"Thanks Lisa, for the millionth time it's Rory" she said giving Lisa a kiss on the cheek as she took her vibrating Blackberry off the lady.

She motioned to Finn to wait, obviously he didn't have a problem doing that because he was still shell shocked that Rory Gilmore was a Hayden, she obviously isn't the heiress though, she would have told them when she was dating Logan, right?

"Hey Lace" Rory said, "Um yeah I am on my way back, can you please tell the board that I want a meeting at" she looked at her watch and it read 2:30, "four o'clock, I wont take long so if they want to conference in that's okay. Thanks Lace on my way, bye" Rory hung up the phone and slipped it into her black Birkin bag. She took a step closer to Finn so they were standing toe to toe.

"Finn" Rory said and then he looked up.

"Sorry love, I can swear that someone just called you a Hayden?" he asked and Rory nodded.

"Finn it is a long story, are you free for a little while, maybe I can tell you my story?" she asked and Finn nodded eagerly, he only had a meeting to close the deal on a new Hotel that Morgan Industries are acquiring but his team could finish that.

Finn being the gentleman he is offered Rory his hand and then she got into a limo that was in between two SUV's that Finn hadn't notice arrive. He saw men in black that had blended in on the street move towards the SUV in front and behind the limo. The driver of the limo was standing next to the open door to the limo as Rory gave him a nod and entered the limo, Finn could tell that the driver was seizing him up and Finn didn't fail to notice his firearm. Never the less Finn got in after Rory and the driver closed the door behind him.

"Jack, back to Hayden law" Rory told her driver who nodded.

"So Finn, what's new with you?" Rory asked trying to save the conversation at hand until they were in her office.

"Oh well love nothing as interesting as you, for that I am sure. I have obviously been made Vice President of Morgan Industries and it is the happiest I have ever been." Unlike Logan, Colin and Stephanie, Finn had a good childhood and had a loving family. He had one older brother, two elder sisters and a younger sister. It wasn't demanded of Finn to take over the family business but he enjoyed the hotel industry unlike his elder brother and sisters. "No girlfriend, surprising that the redheads are saying no to commitment, with me especially love" he said with a grin.

"Wow Finn Morgan ready for commitment. Who would of thought we would see the day?" Rory said lightly

Just then Rory's phone rang, she checked the ID and then answered, " Hi you have reached the Coffee princess she is not available at the moment. Press one for Brazilian, press two for Spanish and press three if you would like a dipping in coffee, courtesy of the coffee princess of course" she said with a laugh and laughed even more when she saw Finn's shocked expression.

"Enrique was the Brazilian right?" the voice of Madeline Lynn came through the other end.

"I think he was Brazilian? I don't know I just wanted more of that man, I still have his name and number for next time I am in that area" Rory said.

"I want to share him, he had an amazing body. Anyway I didn't call to talk about past conquests but I am wondering if you are ready for next week" Madeline said

"Yes! I cant wait, seeing exotic creatures next week, I am not sure how Ill survive" Rory said with a smirk

"Oh yes I am sure, you and anything with an accent just disappearing. Are you planning to come out of the room or just have these guys get sent up to you" asked a giggling Madeline

"Hush you" Rory said and she almost forgot about Finn, "Hey I am at the office and have a few things to do, Ill call you tomorrow"

"Cya Ror" Madeline said and hung up.

"Sorry about that" Rory apologized as the car came to a halt and the door opened and Rory stepped out first, putting her sunglasses on and Finn following behind her. Rory strut towards the building in her six-inch Louboutins with her ass moving nicely, as Finn noticed. She had also lost some weight, he realized but she was thin in college to begin with so he had no clue why she would be worried about her body weight. Rory definitely looked like a size zero.

Rory entered the building and just strut towards the elevator but Finn had to get searched, just in case he had something to harm the heiress. He was given the all clear and went towards the elevator that Rory had left open and he thanked her as they went up to the 23rd floor.

The ride up was quick and as soon as the door opened everyone in the office went silent while Rory made her way past reception and her assistant took a file off the receptionist and followed Rory down the now deserted corridors.

It amazed Finn how Rory Gilmore can intimidate others, she never used to be able to, Rory walked into this oval room with two desks that had a pair of glass frosted doors that obviously headed to her office. Her secretary opened the first set of glass doors and then the second, once they were past the second set of doors Rory finally smiled.

"Hey Lace" Rory said

"Hey Ror" Lacey said, "This all needs to go by you before we can send it off and you have a few messages, I've emailed you everything that you need for tomorrows brief and don't forget it is Alex's birthday so when you call him make sure you don't forget" lacey said as she took Rory's handbag and sunglasses from her. She placed Rory's phone on her desk and took her handbag to a closet on the far end of Rory's office.

"That's fine Lace, I forgot to introduce to Finn, a friend from Yale." Rory motioned to Finn as she spoke

"Hello love a pleasure" Finn said laying on the charm as he kissed the hand that Lacey offered out.

"Nice to meet you Finn, I've heard a lot about her Yale crew" Lacey said as she took her hand out of Finns, "Can I get you two anything?" Lacey asked

"Coffee please" Rory said as she logged into her iMac, "Finn?"

"Coffee please, with two sugars would be fine love" Finn said as he sat on a chair in front of Rory's desk.

"Sure" Lacey said as she exited the room.

"Please" Rory motioned towards the couch that she was heading towards and Finn got up and sat beside her.

When they were both comfortable, Finn had his legs open leaning back on the couch with an arm around the back of the couch and Rory had her legs crossed and was leaning into Finn. "So Finny boy, the long story or the short story?" she asked

"I want everything love, I have time. What about you?" he asked and Lacey brought their coffees in, then Rory started after a couple of sips of the scolding beverage.

"Okay then I will start at the beginning, my parents are Lorelai Victoria Gilmore the second and Christopher Straub Hayden. My mother got pregnant at fifteen and had me at the age of sixteen. My name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden the third. She ran away from Hartford society when I was one and we moved to Stars Hollow into the house that you have seen, she worked as a maid for a little while before leveling up in the ranks until I was about 10 that my grandparents had actually found us and I started to have a relationship with them, both of them." Rory said and Finn started to absorb this information.

Rory continued, " My mum and dad always had an on and off relationship and could never work out a time to be together, the one time they nearly got it Sherry, my would have been step mum got pregnant with Georgia but we all call her Gigi. For twelve years they have been trying to work and they only figured it out how they could be together a few months after my 21st birthday."

By this time Rory finished off her coffee and placed the mug on the side table, "Now onto my job as a Hayden. My dad didn't want to be the heir so naturally it went to me; I have known since fifth grade that I was to become the heir and I was glad. I loved reading and writing, it just seemed natural. During my teenage years at Chilton I was queen. Not just because of name and status but because of respect. I partied of course, did drugs, travelled, wasted money but never ended up in the tabloids and I never lost my family's respect. The only reason I did it was because it was expected of me as the heiress and everyone understood that, believe me I was far from the goody too shoes that you know, but I had a nice balance"

"You are probably wondering why I didn't use my full name in college?" she took his nod as a sign for her to continue, "Well I wanted to experience what it was like to be normal, no expensive clothes, well at school, no fancy cars, no flashy apartments even though I had one that I visited frequently throughout my time at Yale, no using the second last name. I only told people part of my story and that is the way it was. I wanted it to be like that so I could of live a relatively quite life before this life starts" Rory gestured with her arms, " It got harder to do that when my parents got married in a small ceremony while Logan was in London. My grandparents agreed it would be better to have a smaller wedding with just us so that I wouldn't have to make my announcement early"

"Now to the companies. I am the Gilmore and Hayden heiress. I am the heiress to a few companies. The Dragonfly club, Hayden Law, the Gilmore Group, CSH Technology Inc. and I have started my own company to add to this group, Gilmore Hayden Entertainment. " Rory said with a flourish

"I have security escorts and a whole force, I own lots of estates and am seventh in line to the crown of England. I have yet to go public in Hartford about my status but it is happening, very soon" she finished

"Wow love" Finn was speechless as he was processing

"I haven't scared you Finny boy have I? Rory asked with a slight smirk playing on her lips.

"No chance love but I must say when Colin finds out that you richer then me, him, Logan and Steph put together he is going to have a heart attack." Finn laughed

"Finn you cant tell anyone" Rory said urgently as she looked into his eyes, she found herself getting lost in them for a little wile, but shook herself back into reality.

"I promise I wont tell anyone until you do love, but I want to be friends, I've missed my best friend" he said and Rory smiled. She was closest to Finn and Steph, even when her and Logan were fighting she could always go to them but she didn't want to make them choose.

"I missed you too Finny, but I don't want it to be awkward" Rory said

"Nonsense kitten, we are all in town and actually going to go out to dinner, you are rejoining our group. Don't worry about what Logan says" Finn urges and Rory sighs

"We will see Finn" Rory said

"Nope you are coming meet us at La pearliearra at seven, love. Now if you will excuse me, we both have some work to do" he said as he kissed her on the cheek and helped her up off the couch.

"Cya Finnykins" Rory said as she went to sit behind her desk as Finn left her office

Rory couldn't believe how bizarre that day had been, seeing Finn again and damn he looked good. Him and his olive tanned skin, green eyes and white dress shirt with grey pinstriped pants and black shoes, he looked irresistible. Rory reprimanded herself after those thoughts; he is her ex-boyfriends best friend.

-Gilmore Girls-

As Finn left Rorys office Lacey directed him towards the elevator, but he was running on automatic, he wasn't thinking about anything except her in that tight skirt and loose top and her legs. Her legs in those high heels, just the thought made him go stiff, they made her legs go on for miles. She obviously isn't dressing as she did in college.

-Gilmore Girls-

Finn couldn't wait for the dinner, he couldn't wait to see Rory again. Through out his afternoon he couldn't contain his excitement and the feisty brunette kept on invading his every thought. He had called Colin, Steph and Logan telling them that he was bringing an old friend to dinner and they agreed fairly easily.

Finn had to constantly remind himself that Rory was just a friend, after all Logan wanted to marry the girl. He can't move in on the girl after Logan has, it is just against the code. That still doesn't mean he can't have his fantasy.

-Gilmore Girls-

Rory was running late to the dinner and made it to the restaurant at quarter past seven, she saw the four heads that she was looking for and took a deep breath as her feet started to take her towards the table, Steph was the first one to notice Rory and jumped out of her seat to greet her long lost friend.

"Rory how are you?" Steph asked

" I am fine Steph, but I think I am losing circulation" Rory laughed and Steph reluctantly let go of Rory and returned to her seat. Finn stood up and kissed Rory on the cheek and she whispered in his ear, "Logan isn't pissy yet" Finn laughed and Rory went to kiss Colin's cheek before kissing Logan's, awkwardly and then she sat down.

"This is your friend?" Logan asked, anger starting to creep into his voice.

"Yes, I knew her in college" Finn said with a smirk as Rory took a sip of her water. She raised her hand up and the waitress immediately came to their table, "May I please have a gin martini, extra olive, extra dry" Rory said in a society tone. The waitress nodded and went off to fetch Rory her drink.

"So how have you all be-" Rory was interrupted by a voice, a familiar one.

"Mary, Mary, Mary. I thought I heard you" Rory turned around and surely enough there was Tristan Dugrey in the flesh.

"Bible Boy" Rory said coolly even though she was excited to see him.

"Miss Lorelai Leigh Gilmore H-" he got cut off by a Very sharp heel stabbing his Italian shoes, "Ouch sorry Mare, I forgot" he said raising his hands up in surrender, "Now can I have a hug please?"

Rory got out of her seat and embraced her friend, oblivious to the table of ex-friends?

The two stopped embracing and Rory stepped back, "Looking good Mare" Tristan said with a wink and smirk in place,

"Like what you see ET?" Rory asked and he nodded

"Well I will look even better once I am off to the land down under with the girls. Nice bikinis, I am sure I can find a nice beach or two," she said with a smirk and Tristan's eyes darkened.

"You do look hot when you are tanned," Tristan agreed, " I remember our last trip down that way, I think that is where you decided to cave to my good looks," Tristan said with his usual cockiness and Rory rolled her eyes, "Hey how are the girls?" Tristan asked

"They are good, you should come with us to Australia" Rory insisted.

"I would love to Mare, how about we get some lunch tomorrow? Mistique?" he asked

"How is it you know me so well Bible Boy? Rory asked

"I seem to remember us taking Friday off and spending the weekend in a suite at the Plaza here, always trying new things. I think I remember you stroking my ego once and telling me I had a nice body after military school," he said with a suggestive smirk. Everyone at the table expected Rory to blush but instead she stepped closer to Tristan and drummed her fingers on his abs, "Speaking of abs, you have to work out again Bible Boy, old age is getting to you" she said with a smirk because she knew that he went out for a run and went to the gym every morning after military school it just became habit.

"You just didn't call me fat Mary did you?" he asked pretending to be insulted and Rory just quirked up an eyebrow.

"I should let you get back to your dinner Mare, see you tomorrow beautiful Mary" he said and walked back to his table.

Rory sat down and placed her napkin on her lap while her 'friends' looked at her.

"And who was that kitten?" Finn asked and Rory smiled

"A friend from high school Finn" she responded and Logan scoffed.

"You two definitely looked like more then friends" Logan said and Rory knew what was starting. He would have to get all of his anger out of the way before they could be friends.

"We are just friends Logan and it is none of your concern, I knew it was a mistake to come here but Finn convinced me that we could all be friends again, obviously we cant" Rory said and then Finn shot Logan a look

"Look Ace, I don't mean it like that but it hurt when you walked out" he said and Rory nodded

"I understand Logan but it was something I had to do, at that particular moment in time and even now I cant be tied down to a marriage for a few more years but you wouldn't hear of it" Rory said, "Can we please hash the details out later and just share a nice dinner between friends and catch up?" Rory asked and they agreed.

Throughout the dinner they stayed on neutral topics and none of the heavy stuff, Rory gave them her 'fake story' and Finn just looked at her.

Tristan bid her farewell as he left and promised to come to Australia with her and Rory knew that at least she would have someone to play with.

Currently the group of five had just exited the restaurant when a black limo pulled up followed by a black SUV and the driver quickly got out of the limo, a driver whom Rory recognized, just then a blonde haired blue eyed child came out of the limo.

Tony her driver was apologizing profusely to Rory but Gigi wanted to see her big sister and Rory told him not to worry. Gigi ran to Rory wearing her Dolce and Gabbana ballet flats and top with a pair of Donna Karen cargos and a Coach scarf around her neck. Rory bent down to pick up her little sister, most thought it was a mission in six inch heels but it was natural for Rory.

"Hey G I thought we decided that you would stay with grandma when I was at work" she told her sister

"I got bored, so I asked to see you, that's why I have this", she waved an iPhone around. It still amazed Rory how her dad gave a five year old a phone for her driver to hold for her because it has a GPS locater on all members of the family.

"Okay Gee, what do you want to do?" Rory asked as she turned around to face her friends.

"Ice cream!" Gigi squealed and Rory laughed, "Ice cream it is"

"What about you guys, care for some ice cream?" she said and then realized that they were all starring at the child in her arms, "Oh I am so sorry I forgot, Logan, Colin, Steph and Finn this is Georgia but we call here Gigi, my sister" as Gigi buried her face into Rory's chestnut curls.

"Hi Gigi" Finn said, "Rory has told me so much about you" and he smiled at Rory.

Rory's phone rang and she shifted Gigi to her other arm and got the phone out of her Birkin bag.

"Hey Nate" Rory said as she finally managed to answer her Blackberry

"Rory get off the street, we have a suspicious van incoming, with no plates" the voice of Nate, head of her security said.

"This is New York, things like that happen all the time" Rory said

"Even so, I want you two off the street" Nate said in a panicked voice and Rory hung up and ran back to the awaiting limo without even getting an answer from everyone. Rory ran to the limo in six-inch heels, with a child in her arms, in a panic and with a very tight skirt. She opened the door and put Gigi in before turning back to her friends, "If you want to get ice cream get in" she said and the all complied and got into the stretch limo. Rory called her limo and told them they are in Gigi's and they are following Rory to the parlor. Next Rory called the parlor and had them close it down; they were going to Gigi's favorite, Ben and Jerry's.

"What was that all about love?" Finn asked and Rory shot him a look to shut up which he obviously didn't receive.

"I will tell you later Finn" she scolded.

"Rory" Gigi said from her position next to Rory and the two sisters looked at each other.

"Yeah Gee?" Rory asked. Gee was the name that Rory made up for Gigi when Lorelai and Christopher got engaged.

"Can I go with you to, Aust, Auste. What is it called again?" Gigi asked and Rory laughed

"Australia and you know that I am going with the girls but I promise you that I'll take you to Australia before your birthday" Rory promised

"Okay" Gee said excitedly, the girl was satisfied.

"Love you're heading towards my neck of the woods?" Finn asked with a smile. He knew he shouldn't play with fire but at the moment she is worth the risk of getting burned.

"I can teach you how to surf and everything" when she said this everyone in the car other then her and Gigi scoffed. "What I can" Logan gave her a knowing look. "Well maybe Finn can teach you and I how to surf, he is Australian you know"

"Oh really do you talk weird?" Gigi asked

Finn laughed, "She is definitely your sister kitten."

"You have a nice voice. Mommy and Rory tell me to like hot men with voices like that" Gigi smiled and Rory looked down at her "You my girl are getting good at this, soon your going to outsmart me" she said as she pressed a kiss to the top of Gigi's head.

"We are here!" Gigi shouted as she saw the neon logo

"Lets go kiddo" Rory said as she took Gigi's hand and Tony, the driver opened the door for them.

"Miss Gigi, Miss Rory" the doorman said to the two as he opened the door to let them in.

"Hello Dave" they said in unison. "They are with us" Rory pointed to the group as the two skipped into Ben and Jerry's

"The usual girls?" Alexis, the waitress said and Rory gave her a knowing look, "Of course, how could I be so stupid" she said with a smirk as the two went to a table big enough for the whole group to fit on.

"Hey guys just chose your flavors and let Alexis know, well that is after they finish getting our ice cream together," Rory said with a wicked grin.

-Gilmore Girls-

Fifteen minutes later they were all sitting down eating their ice cream. Logan got a scoop of Rum and Raisin and a scoop of chocolate. Finn got Bailys, mango and Cookies and Cream. Steph and Colin shared, "Coffee, Sticky Date and French Vanilla. While Rory and Gigi had a selection of nine flavors each. To say that everyone was in awe when their ice cream came out would be an understatement.

"Hey Alexis, can we please have our usual for home too?" Rory asked and the waitress got twelve different tubs of ice cream from the freezer for the Haydens.

"Do you really need that much ice cream Ace?" Logan asked and Rory nodded

"Mum is here with Gigi and my grandma is too, for the next four days or so, we will be having movie nights and days, plus mum is wallowing" Rory explained and Gigi laughed, "She is a funny one" she said and then spread the ice cream on her lips, then she moved to give her sister a big fat kiss on the cheek, giving her a coffee flavoured lip shape on her cheek.

"Gee" Rory whined and got a napkin to wipe it off, she turned to look at a laughing Gigi and Rory tickled her little sister as payback until she was crying for mercy.

The four friends were watching the two sisters interact and you could feel the love radiating of both of them.

They finished their ice cream and headed towards the awaiting limos outside. There were two limos and three SUV's.

"Well it is time for Gigi and I to split, I have to get her to bed and I have an early start tomorrow" Rory explained as she headed towards her own limo. "Tony will take you all to where you need to go" Rory said as she kissed them each goodbye and then entered her own limo with a sleeping Gigi in her arms.

-Gilmore Girls-

Once the four friends were in the limo Logan turned to Finn, "Tell us everything," he said darkly.

-Gilmore Girls-

The end of my first chapter, I didn't mean for it to be this long. It was meant to be 3,000 words and is now over 4,500. I gave you a bit of a cliffhanger and I am halfway through the next chapter so don't worry. Reviews and guidance will be appreciated.


	3. The basics of being me

**Who am I?: **Chapter 2

**Started: **12/6/11

**Finished: **27/6/11

**Published:**

**I have received criticism over my stories. I understand it but if you don't like my stories then don't read it, it's that simple. If you want to criticize my stories that actually have capital letters, full stops, commas, more the dialogue, thoughts and emotion then you should read some of the other fics out there. They sum up a whole stories worth of information in one chapter that is no longer then 1000 words.**

**The next chapter guys , give me your opinions and as always I am looking for a Beta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything mentioned.**

-Gilmore Girls-

_They finished their ice cream and headed towards the awaiting limos outside. There were two limos and three SUV's._

_"Well it is time for Gigi and I to split, I have to get her to bed and I have an early start tomorrow" Rory explained as she headed towards her own limo. "Tony will take you all to where you need to go" Rory said as she kissed them each goodbye and then entered her own limo with a sleeping Gigi in her arms._

_-Gilmore Girls-_

_Once the four friends were in the limo Logan turned to Finn, "Tell us everything," he said darkly._

"What?" Finn asked Logan

"She is not the Rory Gilmore we knew in college. She acted quite smitten towards you too," Logan said with disdain.

"She grew up Logan," Finn insisted

"That is more then grew up," Logan said

"Man she matured nicely. That body," Colin let out a whistle

"Colin," Logan said in a warning voice.

"Hey don't look at me like that Logan. After all it is Finn who likes her," Colin pointed out.

"Shut up Colin," Finn growled

"GUYS!" Steph said trying to break up what has started with the boys. Once she had there attention she began talking, "Logan, Rory rejected your proposal and your relationship is over, if Finn wants to like her he can. Finn we need details about whom that girl is and the events of tonight; she is a very different Rory Gilmore. Colin don't tattle tale on your friends or I am withholding sex from you indefinitely for being so immature," Steph ranted

"Okay I'll start" Finn said. Obviously he wasn't going to tell them the truth, just the abbreviated version.

"I was having lunch today at Club 8 and I literally bump into Rory as I was waiting outside for my limo. We started talking and she took me back to her office at the Gilmore Group. She took off the day from the newspaper she works at, I quite cant remember the name, because her grandfather thought there was a case that would be great experience for her, after all she is the Gilmore heiress," Finn explained, smoothly lying to his friends.

"How come I haven't seen any of her bylines?" Logan asked

Finn had to think quickly, "You mustn't read the newspaper she works for," Finn said smartly and Logan seemed to accept that fact.

"Logan you have to talk to her, see what she wants and if that is not a relationship would you be able to accept the fact that you guys will just be friends?" Steph said.

"I…uh…I don't know" Logan confessed and Finn tried to suppress a sigh.

"You will have to find out. Logan we've missed out on her life for the past year, we choose you when you broke up, but she was our friend too. I'm not saying that I'll choose her or anything but no matter what I'll be friends with both of you and Rory seems to understand that. If you want to be her friend you are going to have to control the relationship urges. You can't get jealous if she dates, you can't ignore her if she kisses someone, you can't slip into the roll of the jealous ex-boyfriend." Steph explained

"Steph, I wanted to marry her and she said no. This isn't going to be a fucking walk in the park," Logan sighed.

"Logan I know that but just think about your decisions wisely," Steph suggested.

"Yes Steph" Logan shrugged.

-Gilmore Girls-

Rory sighed as she finally sat down on her couch after a long day.

"So…" Lorelai said as she sat down next to Rory on the couch.

"Mom" Rory sighed

"Gigi tells me that you saw an Australian today" Lorelai said casually, "Care to explain?"

"Well… I ran into Finn at lunch today and somebody called me Miss Hayden and he overheard so I obviously told him everything and I always have trusted Finn in the past so I know that he will respect my wishes," Rory told her mom

"So let me get this straight. Your ex-boyfriends friend literally runs into you and then he overhears someone call you Hayden and you spill your guts out to him. This is the same hot Australian who you knew rom Yale and thought was mildly attractive but you couldn't tell your fucking buddy who turned boyfriend turned cheater, etc?" Lorelai asked and Rory confirmed.

"I didn't think he was that hot" Rory insisted

"What ever you have to tell yourself" Lorelai rolled her eyes as her mother came back into the room.

"Gigi has had a bath and is requesting for you to put her to bed Lorelai, If you'll excuse me I think I might retire for the night because of our long shopping day tomorrow Lorelai, Rory please try to join us if you can" Emily said as she hugged and kissed her daughter and granddaughter before taking the stairs into one of Rory's guest bedrooms.

"I'm going to but Gigi to bed while you change and then we'll plug in Willy Wonka and we have left over Chinese from last night: Lorelai said as she headed towards one of the few bedrooms on the first floor in the seven bedroom penthouse.

Rory grudgingly got up and changed her business attire for a pair of coffee coloured pajamas which consisted of a pair of satin shorts and a cotton singlet top that had a large coffee cup plastered in the middle of it. She wiped off her make-up and left her clothes out for Alyssa (her maid) to pack away in the morning.

Rory went downstairs and while she was reheating the old Chinese food her phone buzzed with a text message, to her surprise it was from Finn.

_Love I think I got the Spanish inquisition off my back, they obviously care about you. They're all heading back to Hartford the day after tomorrow for some society event and they need to check on offices and what not but I'll still be here love, dinner tomorrow? – F_

Rory smiled as she text back, _Sure could we possibly make it a late dinner around nine because I have a meeting, sorry that you were forced to do that alone – R_

Her phone immediately buzzed with his reply, _Of course love; I'll pick you up at the office. See you tomorrow – F_

Rory grinned as she took the Chinese out of the microwave and put two forks in the containers and then placed them on a coffee table in her lounge room. She then went to find Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

-Gilmore Girls-

After a movie night with her mother Rory went to bed because she had to wake up early in the morning. Rory had a quick shower before changing into a black dress with a pair of black pumps and a tan handbag. She put the finishing touches on her hair and make-up before heading downstairs to write her mother a note telling her that she will send them off this afternoon.

Rory exited her building, walking towards her awaiting limo and started her daily routine.

-Gilmore Girls-

Rory was waiting for Tristan at Mistique and was about to order when he approached her table.

"Sorry I am late Mare, I had to speak to dad about getting time off," Tristan explained as he sat down and ordered his usual. Every time the pair went to Mistique he always ordered the Foie gras for entrée and the Penne Napolitana for main, it was just one of their traditions.

That's okay Bible Boy," Rory said as she finished rattling off her order to the waiter.

"So what have you been up to Tris?" Rory asked. She hadn't seen her friend in a long time.

"Not much, I have taken on the responsibility of being Vice president of Dugrey Enterprises and I love it," he said with a smile. Tristan was one of the few in their circle who actually liked his job as the heir, Rory loved it too because law was a passion for her as accounting was for Tristan.

"I'm glad," Rory, said with a smile, "I cant wait until we go to Australia, that is a much needed vacation" Rory said

"I agree" Tristan said, "WE will have a lot of fun, wont we Mare?" he said with a suggestive wink.

"That's for sure," Rory smiled. Tristan and her were best friends but they did have sex on frequent occasions when they did see each other, they both knew it was string less fun and none of them wanted a relationship, in ways it has made their friendship stronger.

"We leave on Friday Tris, three o'clock at the New York airstrip" Rory told him

"Okay Mare," Tristan said as he put that information in his phone.

The two caught up on the ongoing events in each other's lives and spoke about their friends and their upcoming Chilton reunion.

As the pair finished up desert Tristan turned to Rory, "Mare, do you ever miss California?" he asked.

This got Rory's attention, "Of course I do," Rory smiled remembering the memories.

"Would you go do it again now?" Tristan asked.

"Please Tris I am too old to be doing things like that, I am not fifteen anymore," Rory brushed it off but deep down he knew as well as she that she misses those experiences.

'You aren't that old Mare, and we had fun when we went," he reminded her which was true they did enjoy themselves, "You miss it," he told her.

"Yes but if I missed it that much then more people would know of my past, I buried it. Not even Logan who I NEARLY married knew about it," Rory insisted.

"If he didn't know then that means he isn't the right guy for you," Tristan told her, "One day you are going to find a guy who you will tell ALL about your past and hopefully he will convince you that you belong out there," Tristan said.

"Thank you," Rory said with a sad smile. When Tristan said things like that it meant more then words, as he often didn't show those types of displays.

"Your welcome Mare and don't think that I don't know that you still act like that teenager. I know that you don't like taking the limo," he said reminding her of how well he knew her.

"I know Bible Boy," Rory said and she leaned over the table to kiss Tristan's cheek.

Tristan threw a couple of hundred dollar bills on the table and then helped Rory out of her seat and escorted her to her limo where he opened the door for her.

"Bye Bible Boy," Rory said giving him a quick peck on the cheek, "I am off to see the coffee queen," she said. Tristan and her mom got along famously and she considered him practically family.

"Tell my lovely Lorelai that I say hello" Tristan said as he closed the door behind Rory.

-Gilmore Girls-

"Hey Mom" Rory called as she ran up to catch up to her mother, grandmother and little sister.

'Rory you made it!" Emily exclaimed and Rory smiled.

"Yeah I took an hour off work between meeting so I am all yours" Rory explained as they made their way into Chanel.

"Thank god!" Lorelai whispered, "Never leave me alone for this long with my mother again"

Rory rolled her eyes as she walked deeper into the store.

-Gilmore Girls-

'"I'm going to miss you guys," Rory said in a chocked voice as she bid farewell to her mother, sister and grandmother.

"I'll miss you to Ror," Gigi said as she hugged her big sister.

"I'll miss you too Gig, I'll buy you lots of pretty things from Australia I promise," Rory said as she wouldn't have time to make it to Hartford before she flew to Australia. "You too mom" Rory said as she took in her mums pouting face.

"Thank you beautiful, lets go Gigi I want to find out what trouble your father has been up too in our absence," Lorelai said with an evil grin as she tried to pry Gigi out of Rory's arms.

After five minutes more of farewells Rory bid adieu to her family and went back to the office so she can finish some work before her meeting and then dinner with Finn. To say she was looking forward to it would be an understatement, she had never been this excited for a date. Well it might be a date, she wasn't sure exactly, he seemed interested but yet he was her ex-boyfriends best friend whom she hasn't seen in a year.

Rory tried to keep her mind from wondering to Finn in an attempt to finish her work.

-Gilmore Girls-

Rory was sitting in the boardroom when the door opened to reveal Lacey. "I am sorry Miss Hayden but Mr. Morgan is her to see you" Lacey informed Rory.

"Thank you Lacey please escort him to my office, I should be wrapped up here in a few minutes," Rory gave her a brief smile before turning back to one of the third year associates in one of the east coast firms.

After another ten minutes the meeting wrapped up and Rory headed towards her office, during her meeting she got several phone calls, which she would return tomorrow, now it's Finn time.

Rory walked in her office to see him sitting on the couch where she told him her life story the previous day.

"Hey Finn," Rory said as she went over to greet him.

"Love" Finn said as he stood up to kiss her cheek.

"Sorry I am late. My meeting went on for longer then expected. Just let me finish up a few emails and get my work for home and then we can head out," Rory said.

"Sure love" Finn said sitting back on the couch keeping silent, which was a hard task for Finn. It was a Finn characteristic to keep moving and talking, it was odd to see him silent.

"You can talk to me Finn, you wont distract me," Rory said without looking up from her computer, she could feel him fidget.

"Oh thank god love," Finn exclaimed

Rory laughed as she finished up her work and packed what she needed to take home into her bag. Once she shut down her computer she walked over to Finn and held out her hand for him to take which he did.

-Gilmore Girls-

Once Finn and Rory were settled into a cozy Italian restaurant Finn was the first one to speak.

"This isn't the most interesting thing that you and I like to do but it will have to do because I think we should talk," Finn explained

"I agree," Rory, said much to Finn's surprise.

"So…" Finn said

"So…." Rory mimicked, "What do you want to start with?" Rory asked.

"You and Logan" Finn said and Rory sighed knowing that it was going to have been spoken about eventually.

"I have no feelings for Logan, Finn. It was a year ago and if you didn't realize I am not who you thought I was when I was dating Logan or who I was before that either. I am not the virginal little girl. I had sex before Logan and had loads after. I did what you did; partied, did drugs, drink and travel," Rory said.

"I would have loved to have known you then, love" Finn said with a suggestive smirk and Rory grinned, "So you have no feelings for Logan?" Finn asked wanting to make sure before he explored his options into the young Gilmore.

"No feelings," Rory said truthfully and Finn noticed the honesty in her eyes.

"When do you leave for Australia kitten?" Finn asked maybe they would be able to sync up their schedules there. His mother had been pestering him to visit.

"I leave in three days," Rory said with a grin.

"How long will you be in my neck of the woods?" Finn asked.

"Two weeks. My grandfather is practically ordering me to take a vacation," Rory said with a roll of the eyes.

"Is that so?" Finn questioned, "My mother has been constantly asking me to go home and how would you feel if I was there in a weeks time?" Finn asked.

"It would be nice to see you in your home land," Rory smiled, "You can come stay with us. There are more then enough bedrooms to spare," Rory said.

"I could do have my own house down their and then I have the hotels but that seems lonely. As long as I am not imposing I would love to kitten," Finn said.

"Of course Finn," Rory smiled.

The pair continued dinner in a fairly casual way and they spoke about neutral topics. Such as how their days went and things about their various companies.

-Gilmore Girls-

"Well I guess this is good night," Finn said as he stood in front of the door to Rory's building.

"I guess so," Rory said.

"Goodnight love," Finn said as he hugged Rory and went to kiss her cheek, a gesture that surprised Rory, usually Finn did one or the other. Rory was so surprised that her head whipped around and Finn's lips were on hers, instead of her cheek.

The two stayed there for a while in that awkward position that Rory put them in before Finn responded and opened his mouth, taking the risk of all that this will entail. Rory's tongue slid into his mouth and before they knew it both their tongues were dueling for dominance. Rory's arms wrapped around the back of Finn's neck and his arms came down to encircle her waist. When oxygen became a necessity they broke their lips apart but they stayed in each other's arms.

"So…" Rory said

"Mhm Kitten," Finn said obviously dazed

"Finn" Rory said sharply trying to get his attention.

"What? Oh sorry love, that was just unexpected," he explained, stumbling over his words slightly.

"I agree," Rory said, "I am sorry I guess I was surprised by your gestures," Rory explained and as soon as the last word was out of her mouth Finn's lips started to attack hers and it looked them into an intense kiss, as they broke away Rory slid out of his arms and walked towards the doorman, "Coming Finn?" Rory asked with a smirk and he immediately fell into stride with her and he grabbed her hand as they passed the doorman. Once they were in the elevator and Rory inserted the key and selected her level. Since she had an entire floor and no front door it was necessary for her to put her key in for security purposes. Finn had her pushed up against the glass of the elevator and he pushed the bottom of her dress up to knead her thighs slightly as his lips attacked her neck. Rory held in a moan at his ministrations and was wondering how she got turned on so quickly.

As the elevator chimed at the penthouse Rory walked past Finn and started heading up the stair case with an extra sway of her hips. A flustered and aroused Finn immediately rushed out after her and took the stairs three at a time to catch up to her. When he did catch up to here Rory took his hand in hers and lead him towards her bedroom. Once Finn knew which bedroom was hers he picked her up and put her over his shoulder and then threw her onto the bed where she let out a girly giggle.

Finn took off her high heels and then motioned for her to turn around which she did willingly and then he pushed her hair over one shoulder. He torturously started fingering her zipper and then he finally pulled it down at a slow pace. His fingers ran along her skin as he pulled down the zipper and gave her goose bumps. Once he had zipped the zipper down as far as it would go he motioned for her to slid the arms off which she did and then she turned around so that she way laying on her back. Finn pulled the dress down past her breasts so that the dress was sitting on her hips. Finn played with the straps of her bra before finally giving into her moans and undoing it and pulling it off her. Finn then kissed her collarbone and then continued down the column of her neck slowly making his way further down her body until his lips hovered above her left breast. He gently took her nipple into his mouth and sucked onto it, enticing a moan from Rory. His hand toyed with her other nipple as he alternated between sucking and biting her nipple. Finn was prolonging this moment because of all that can change after this one night.

Finn took a break from his ministrations and pushed her dress all the way down before spreading her legs and putting his knee in between them and then gently rolled his finger on top of her nipples and kissing her neck.

"Finn," she moaned and then suddenly her face had a smirk on it when she noticed that he was still fully clothed. She wrapped her legs around his waist before turning them over so that she was straddling him, at this Finn smirked. Rory undid his tie and slipped it off him, next she slowly undid his shirt, one button at a time. Once his shirt was open she drummed one of her perfectly manicured nails over his toned and tanned chest. His muscles twitching under her touch she then wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed kisses around it until she found herself above the top of his pants and then she undid his belt before running her hand up and down his pants pleased with the reaction she received. Rory unzipped his pants and took them and his boxers off in one swift movement. Her fingers drew light circles on his head and were slowly replaced by her blowing softly and Finn felt like he was going to explode right there. Deciding to quicken things up Finn thrust into Rory's mouth and then she softly bit him and then allowed her tongue to swirl around him before she took more of him into her mouth. Her hands toyed around the top of his shaft before she bit him a bit more firmly and took as much of him as she could fit in her mouth and alternated by swirling her tongue around him and blowing on the skin. Her actions soon had Finn screaming her name and she swallowed him before kissing up his body and once she reached his lips he had sufficiently calmed down and then he felt the eroticness of her kiss. Finn then turned them over before he pressed a finger hard against her through the material of her G-string. Finn discarded his shirt with the rest of their clothes, on the floor. He pulled away and then stated to kiss her gently up her leg and around her clit and then down the other leg and he was rewarded with a deep moan from her, which turned him on even more. He then removed the little piece of cloth, which acted as a barrier between them before he spread her legs even wider and started to rub his fingers against her slightly and then he inserted two fingers into her quickly before thrusting them in and out of her. Sensing that she was close Finn blew softly on her clit while his other hand fumbled for his pants and then he took his wallet out to pull out a condom. As soon as it was in his hand Rory immediately took it out of his hand and then rolled it onto him. Finn's member slightly touched her before he thrust into her and then started thrusting at a low speed as her hips bucked Finn then increased the speed until they were both falling over the edge. Rory was gripping Finn's shoulders and he was gripping her hips trying to hold her down.

As they came down from their high Finn slowly slid out of her and then Rory pointed towards the bathroom. He emerged after disposing the condom to find Rory picking up her dress up off the floor and then moving it to the hamper that was in the bathroom before returning to her wardrobe to pull out a slip to sleep in. Finn changed into his boxers and then wrapped his arms around Rory's waist as she removed her jewelry. He lead them to the bed and then Rory lay slightly on top of him with her head resting on his chest.

Rory was drawing absent-minded circles on his chest when Finn spoke, "Love?" he questioned.

"Yes Finn," Rory said softly as she stopped and turned to look up into his eyes.

"I..Wow I've never been this nervous. Love what does this mean?" Finn asked and Rory knew he was referring to them.

"I guess now I have to come clean," Rory said with a sigh, "What you and the guys did in college I have been doing since the age of fifteen, I thin the only time I wasn't having one night stands was with my time with Logan. I had many before and many after so I guess I can relate to what you did in college," Rory said.

"I never expected that from you, love" Finn admitted, "This is hard considering that you are my best friends ex-girlfriend and he was ready to marry you, I like you, quite a lot kitten but this is going to be a hard thing to manage," Finn said softly.

"I like you too Finn," Rory told him, "I suggest that we date without anyone's knowledge and if it works out then we go public and if it doesn't work out then no one gets hurt," Rory suggested

"But wouldn't that be casual dating?" Finn asked.

"I guess in a way but we have to decide if we will do casual dating or just remain together without everyone knowing. I will not be in an undefined relationship that will always be doomed to 'I didn't knows' and 'I though we weren't togethers' " Rory said.

"I guess it would be hard to conceal a relationship if we are seriously going out then casual dating. If we become boyfriend and girlfriend then I guess we can tell everyone," Finn conceded.

"So casual?" Rory asked

"Casual" Finn agreed.

Rory laid her head back onto Finn's chest and he lightly wrapped his arms around her waist and that's how they fell asleep.

-Gilmore Girls-

When Rory woke up she woke up to an empty bed. She decided to get ready for work before she went searching for Finn.

An hour later Rory was bounding down the stairs dressed in a silk purple blouse and a black high waisted skirt with a pair of Christian Louboutins and a purple Birkin Bag.

"Good morning love" she heard and then turned to her kitchen and saw Finn leaning against her kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Good morning Finn," Rory said dropping her bag onto the counter and then made her way towards him. Finn offered her a cup of coffee, which she gladly accepted.

"Love the outfit," he whispered in her ear and Rory smiled as his arms found their way around her waist.

"This old thing?" she asked innocently and she felt Finn chuckle into her hair.

"Are you free for some lunch?" Finn asked her as he turned her around in his arms.

"Sorry I'm booked," she said with a pout, "I have performance reviews that I need to sign off on and I need to spend a lot of time at the Gilmore Group in the next three days. I am going to be jam packed until I fly out," Rory said.

"Oh," Finn said disappointed but his face was replaced by a smile. Will you be at your Hayden office this evening?" he asked and Rory nodded in confirmation.

"Finn what are you up too?" Rory asked wearily.

"Nothing love, but I have to head home and change before I am off to work, Finn said as he kissed her head.

"I'll see you in Australia, " Rory said as she put her coffee cup down so that she could kiss Finn.

"Mhmm," Finn said and then he fused his lips to hers.

As they broke apart Rory spoke, "I have to go to work and so do you," she said in regards to Finn rubbing his arms up and down her sides.

"Fine kitten," Finn said dramatically as Rory placed her coffee cup in the sink and picked up her handbag. Finn held his hand out to her and she took it as he led them towards the elevator. Once they were on the street Finn escorted Rory to her limo and pushed her onto it for a proper morning kiss.

"Have a good day Finn," Rory said as she opened up the door to her limo.

"You too love," he smirked and then headed towards his own limo.

-Gilmore Girls-

Seven o'clock at night Finn found himself heading into Hayden law carrying two bags of Chinese food, he remembered how much Rory could eat. He remembered the way to her office and in no time he found himself knocking on her office door. He heard a muffled 'come in' and then he opened the door.

"Hey love" Finn said after she didn't look up to see who had entered her office, that caused her to look up. 

"Finn!" Rory exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You said that you will be working hard so I thought I would bring you dinner, at least then I would know that you are getting some sustenance," Finn explained and that's when he took in the sight of Rory. Her desk was scattered with papers and she had a laptop as well as her computer on and she was paying attention to both. "I obviously came in the nick of time," he said commenting towards her current state.

"I am sorry Finn, its sweet of you but I don't have time to eat," Rory said as she began typing on her computer.

"You need nourishment," Finn said, "You will be able to focus more clearly if you have something to eat," he argued. Rory sighed and relented.

"Fine, Fine" she said as she got out of her chair and headed for the couch.

After pouring a little bit of everything they sat down and started to eat.

"Don't you have people who do your performance reviews for you love?" Finn asked remembering the conversation they had that morning.

"Yes the head of their department or their head of their office gives them the actually review but I sign off on it and edit it before the staff actually receive the feed back from their performance," Rory explained.

"You really are involved in your companies, aren't you?" Finn asked and Rory nodded, "I'll make you a deal. You finish eating and I'll help you with your reviews" Finn proposed.

"Finn you just finished work yourself, I am sure that this is not what you want to be doing," Rory stated and Finn just smiled.

"You are stressed about it love, I would love to help take off some of your stress load. I'll edit and then you can recheck it and then you can sign off on them. They are done electronically, right?" Finn asked and Rory grinned.

"Finn. I own a technology company; of course all of my offices will be equipped with the newest software. No one still sends mail everything is done over email," Rory responded.

"Good," Finn said and they finished off their dinner in silence.

-Gilmore Girls-

"Thank you Finn," Rory said four hours later when she had finished her performance reviews for all of her Hayden law employees on the west coast, tomorrow she would have time to start her east coast employees and then of course she would have the following day to finish what ever was left.

"You're welcome kitten," Finn said as he played with Rory's hair from their position on the couch, "You heading home?" Finn asked

Rory shook her head, "No I am going to get started on my presentation for the Gilmore Group and then I have to sign off on renovations for a few of my properties that really needed a modern day edge to them," Rory told him.

"Kitten you should sleep," Finn said warily.

"That's what my vacation is for Finn," Rory said as she kissed his shoulder.

"I am not going to be able to convince you to go home, am I?" he asked and Rory shook her head. "Okay then, do you need anything from your apartment? Some clothes or anything?" Finn asked and Rory shook her head.

"I have a few skirts and blouses in there," she pointed to the door that connects her office to the reception area were Lacey's desk is.

"Okay then love," Finn said, as he got comfortable on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked at Finn's behavior.

"I want to make sure that you sleep and that you eat come morning time," he explained.

"Finn go home, you need rest," Rory pointed out.

"As do you love," Finn countered, "I'll stay here in silence and I'll even try to sleep but I will notice if you don't go to sleep, okay?"

"I hate that you're stubborn," Rory sighed, "Fine I promise not to be long,"

-Gilmore Girls-

Rory got two blankets from the linen cupboard that Lacey had insisted ever since she found out that Rory pulled all nighters. She placed one over Finn before taking her shoes off and heading towards the adjoining couch where she quickly found herself falling asleep.

-Gilmore Girls-

Rory woke up to the sound of talking and she slowly opened her eyes to the sight of Finn offering Lacey money but lacey refusing to accept. She sat up and saw that Finn was carrying two trays of coffee and Lacey was holding two paper bags.

After Lacey rejected Finn's money yet again the pair turned to walk into the office and they noticed that Rory was up.

"Morning kitten," Finn said with a smile as he laid the trays of coffee down onto the table.

"Good morning Finn, Lacey," she smiled as Finn handed her a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Ror," Lacey said, "I know that the timing sucks but we have a problem at Gilmore Hayden Entertainment," Lacey said.

Rory groaned, "What happened?"

"A movie that we are promoting fell through so all of our advertising has been done for nothing and people are calling to complain about false advertising," Lacey explained, handing Rory the folder.

"Have someone from our firm draw up papers to get money from the studio in order for compensation for staff, reputation and our money that we put into the advertising and make sure that the draft is on my desk by the end of the day," Rory said as she placed the folder on the table.

"Okay. There are some calls that we need to go over but that can wait," Lacey said as she looked at her notepad.

"That's good. Please get me a change of clothes," Rory said as she gestured towards her attire.

"Of course, anything else?" Lacey asked.

"Can I please have the sketches for the new entertainment room in Ireland and the possible locations to hold our gala," Rory said and then Lacey walked off.

"Sleep well love?" Finn asked and Rory nodded.

"Thank you for all of your help yesterday," Rory said as she was finishing her first cup of coffee and then Finn changed it to her second.

"Your welcome love," Finn smiled, "I have to head home and change but I want you to at least order lunch and dinner today and to eat it because tomorrow night you're to the pure a bliss of my homeland," Finn said.

"I promise to eat lunch and dinner today as well as have breakfast and lunch tomorrow and I promise I'll get some sleep. Now go before I call security and have them throw you out," Rory pointed to the door knowing that he had to go home and get changed before he went to work.

"I am going kitten, I promise. I'll call to check up on you and don't forget to eat," Finn said as he gave Rory a kiss before getting up off the couch and heading for the door.

-Gilmore Girls-

Rory picked up her buzzing Blackberry not even bothering to check the ID, "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey kitten," Finns voice filtered at the other end of the line, "Have you had dinner yet?" Finn asked and Rory looked around, she didn't even notice its dinnertime.

"Ah..Oh.. I'll order as soon as I hang up with you," Rory promised.

"I don't believe you kitten, I am on my way and I bring Thai food," Finn said.

"Finn that's sweet but you don't have to stay. I'll be fine. I just have to work on a few things tonight and I'll be done fairly early. I don't think that you'd want to sleep on my couch again," Rory said.

"Nonsense kitten, I want to make sure that you sleep and get feed, I am twenty minutes away," Finn said and then he hung up.

-Gilmore Girls-

Finn was helpful that night like he was the previous night. He helped Rory with her presentation and edited some more performance reviews until he noticed that Rory literally fell asleep on her desk. He walked over to the other side of the desk and picked her up off her chair, carefully trying not to wake her. He placed her on the couch and then he headed to the cupboard that he saw Lacey put his blanket in this morning. He got two and draped one over Rory and left the other one on the other couch for himself. He wasn't tired yet so he decided to do some snooping. Rory's computer was still on so he decided to check a few of her recent emails. Most were business related and a few personal emails that really brought out the 'true' Rory. He then looked at her calendar that had various business meetings, club openings, board meetings, appointments, society functions and business trips all scheduled in, it was a fairly basic and didn't contain any personal details. He then took a closer look around her office and noticed that there was a picture of her and Gigi and then a picture of her, her mum, dad, Gigi and both sets of grandparents, you could feel the love radiating from this picture and most society families didn't contain a lot of love but this didn't look posed, it just looked like a normal family. Finn did a bit more work on the reviews before heading towards the couch himself and crashing out.

-Gilmore Girls-

The next morning Rory felt someone shake her shoulder and she squinted her eyes open to see Lacey standing next to her, "Sorry to wake you Ror," she said softly, "but you need to get changed if you want to have time to prepare before you appointment at the Gilmore Group," Lacey said and Rory sat up.

"I went to your apartment and brought you a new pair of shoes and the maids have your bags packed, oh and I brought you a change of clothes for the flight, but I guess you have a wardrobe in there but it will do to get you past the criticism of the press," Lacey said and Rory smiled.

"That's for now?" Rory asked pointing to a dress bag that was lying down on the coffee tables, Lacey nodded and then Rory grabbed the dress bag and walked into the bathroom that she had adjoining her office and she got changed.

"I brought you coffee and bagels for breakfast and I've placed your lunch order so that it can be delivered with extra coffee and the jet will be ready at three for take off with Maddy and Louise onboard," By the time Lacey finished speaking Rory had emerged from the bathroom in a fresh pair of pants and an electric blue button down shirt.

"Thanks Lacey, I also need to sit down with you today about what I need done while I am gone," Rory said.

Lacey went to look at Rory's computer, "You are free from two till three, I can ride with you to the airport," Lacey said and Rory agreed.

Rory turned to the empty couch that Finn has slept on when she woke up early this morning before she fell asleep again, "Where is Finn?" Rory asked.

"He said that he had an important board meeting that he needed to prepare for, so that's why he left early," Lacey said, "He seems to care about you Ror,"

"Yeah I know," Rory agreed.

-Gilmore Girls-

When Rory reached the airstrip she was grateful, she never realized how much she needed a vacation until it was actually happening. On the ride over she informed Lacey about what needed to be done in her absence and what she should email her, eventually it got to a stage where Lacey was pushing Rory into the plane where her three best friends sat.

"Rory!" Louise screamed as she saw her best friend.

"Hey Louise," Rory smirked as she dropped her handbag on the couch and went to embrace her friend.

"I've missed you," Louise stated as she and Rory broke apart

Rory laughed, "I have missed you too. Come on lets go to the other two," Rory handed Louise her hand and they walked towards the entertainment room.

"Boo!" Rory said as she snuck up behind Tristan and Maddy who were sitting on the same couch. They both screamed and turned around.

"Mare!" Tristan said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Ror," Louis said as she and Louise gave Rory a group hug.

"Hey guys, I am just going to change and then I'll be back," Rory said as she wet towards the bedroom that she has on the plane.

Five minutes later Rory returned exchanging the dress that she wore to the airport for a pair of grey tracksuits. She informed the pilot that they were ready for take off and she joined the group in the entertainment room. They were watching The Godfather and Rory sat in-between Tristan's legs where she fell asleep fairly quickly.

-Gilmore Girls-

**Wow seven thousand words+, that definitely took longer then I thought it, is 18 pages! I finished this chapter while I was on holidays so I have already started on the next chapter because this the story I am focusing on until I finish it. It got the most reviews since I opened the polls. If you have any ideas of my story or if you would like to be my BETA let me know.**

**Your reviews would be appreciated. **

**Tell me what you think the pairing will be? It IS only the second chapter. I like this pairing and I can't wait until they are together **

**BTW: I have planned out this story to the tee while I have been on holiday and have given a detailed description on what will be in each chapter so I wont get writers block. I have planned for 30 chapters and an epilogue; this is going to take a while. If I can average three or more updates a month but in reality I think three will be the maximum I can do. **

**-Belle**


	4. I come from the land down under

**Who am I?: **Chapter 3

**Started: **25/6/11

**Finished: **26/6/11

**Published: **8/7/11

**The third chapter in the story, I hope you like it. I finished this a while ago but I wanted some feed back on my last chapter before I posted it up. **

**I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story**

-Gilmore Girls-

"Rory, Rory" Rory was shook awake by Madeline, "we are an hour away,"

At this Rory sat up, "Seriously? I was asleep for that long?" she asked and Maddy nodded.

"Okay I am up," Rory said as she got up off the couch and headed towards her bedroom to change out of her trackies.

-Gilmore Girls-

An hour and a half later Rory, Tristan, Maddy and Louise where situated in a limo and were heading towards the Sydney Hayden estate.

"I am so glad that we all made time for a trip," Maddy exclaimed. Madeline and Louise don't exactly have what you would call conventional jobs. Maddy was a personal shopper and Louise spent time going between high rollers, this usually involved trips around the world, nice cars, jewelry, clothes, etc. Except Louise refused to marry any of them and that's what makes them want to give her more.

"I know so am I. Grandpa nearly kicked me out of the office and threatened to have me locked out if I didn't agree to a vacation," Rory laughed.

"You need to let loose Mare," Tristan said as he put an arm around Rory.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Rory smirked up at him and the four friends burst into laughter.

"Is that a promise?" Tristan propositioned as he came to kiss her below her ear.

Rory's response was to run her hand over Tristan's thighs.

"So what are we going to do while we are here?" Louise asked ignoring the banter between the two.

"Well I was thinking tomorrow we can head to the beach and then hit a few nightclubs and they day after I am sure Tristan would love to take us shopping, right Tristan?" Rory asked as she batted her eyelashes.

Tristan groaned, "You each have your own fortunes yet you expect me to pay for your expenses?" he asked and the girls nodded eagerly and after a bit of coaxing he finally gave in, not like that was hard all Rory had to was give him a pout and he was about ready to hand over his credit card.

"Thanks," she smirked.

-Gilmore Girls-

When the group reached the Hayden estate they were in awe. Rory said that she had been making adjustments to some of her properties but this is amazing. The house has gotten a modern day edge to it by the front garden having a row of Gardenias outlining the estate and lights have been installed underneath the entire garden so at night it just lights up like it does now.

"Rory this amazing!" Madeline exclaimed.

"Thanks. This is one of the few properties that I have made renovations on that is actually finished, Rory said, "Wait until you see inside. I have changed a lot in there too,"

"Then lets go," Tristan said as he opened the door of the limo for the girls to get out and then he followed. The driver was taking care of getting their bags from the trunk while Rory punched in the code to open the door. That was new Tristan thought.

Once Rory unlocked the door they opened and the group walked into the house.

"My, my, Mary," Tristan exclaimed as he ran his hand over the new finishing, "This is amazing," he said in relation to the freshly painted walls and the large spiral chandelier that came down from the high ceilings. This replaced the semi modern furnishings it had before hand, now it was completely modern making Black, Silber and White the main colour scheme but every room had a different colour corroborated into it.

"I have even added an entertainment room downstairs as well as a coffee bar and a gym. Outside has been given a change too. I have built an indoor swimming pool and that comes off the door for the backyard and I've installed a slid for the outside pool which was moved so it could make room for the indoor pool and is now at the side of the house," Rory explained.

"I can't wait to check it all out tomorrow," Louise said.

"I have had the rooms you used on your last stay made up for you so that's where you will be for the next couple of weeks," Rory said as she started heading up the stairs to the second story and the others followed

"Goodnight guys," Rory said as she gave them a kiss on the cheek.

"See you in the morning Mare," Tristan said as he headed for his own room.

"Goodnight," Maddy and Louise said together as they too headed towards their rooms, Rory sighed as she walked towards the master suite. As she got undressed she thought about how the press will be all over her now that she is at the Hayden estate and is seen as a Hayden, she would definitely need large hats and sunglasses during the day. As she hopped into bed she thought about how it would be with Finn here the next week. It would be nice to see him in his natural element she concluded. After not long at all her eyes drifted shut.

-Gilmore Girls-

"Good morning," Rory said as she saw Tristan enter the dining room. Rory had woken up a half hour ago and was already on her sixth cup of coffee.

"Morning Mare," he said as he kissed her temple and accepted the cup of coffee that she had poured for him.

"Do you want some French toast, I made it," she added with a smirk and Tristan looked at the plates in question and then back to Rory.

"Mare you and I both know that if you made it I would get food poisoning from it," he said giving her an accusing look.

"Okay well I had Sandy make it," Rory pouted, "But I told her to make it and I helped cutting the fruit," Rory insisted and Tristan laughed.

"Well as long as Sandy made it then I am good," he said as he started to dig into his plate, "Aren't you eating?" he asked

"'I've eaten," she said motioning towards the empty plate in front of her.

"Morning guys," Maddy and Louise said as they walked into the dining room. Those two do everything together; it wouldn't be a surprise if they sleep together. They were wearing their bikinis obviously ready to go to the beach, which was easy because the Hayden estate was directly across from the beach, easy access.

"Good morning," Rory said.

"You guys are obviously ready for the beach," Tristan said motioning towards their bikinis. Maddy was wearing a yellow string bikini while Louise was wearing a bright red bikini.

"Yep," Louise nodded as she went to sit down to eat.

"And you two obviously aren't," she said as she too walked towards the last empty seat. It was true, both Rory and Tristan were still in their pajamas.

"Well I am finished breakfast so I will head up and change now," Rory said as she stood up and went into the kitchen to fill up yet another cup of coffee before she exited the dining room and went back upstairs.

-Gilmore Girls-

An hour later Rory, Tristan, Maddy and Louise were sitting on the beach tanning when a tanned, blonde haired Australian guy came up to them, "G'day," he said as he knelt down in front of Rory.

"Hello," she said giving him a once over.

"I was wondering if you would like to grab a drink," he asked.

"Well I was actually heading in the water now, care to join me?" she smirked as she did the straps of her bikini back up.

"Of course," he said as he offered her his hand.

"I'll be back," she called to the group who just rolled their eyes in response.

-Gilmore Girls-

After a nice twenty minutes in the water and make out session she asked him up to her place and he agreed. She went back to her group and collected her things before taking the guy back to the Hayden estate.

After a quickie she kicked him out and went to have a shower. It felt odd sleeping with someone who wasn't Finn. Even though they have only slept together once none of her one-night stands would ever compare to that night. She thought about what it would be like when he came here. They would be sharing a roof, what about a bed? How would it be if she brought guys home and slept with them while he was down the hall?

Rory tried to shake out her thoughts while towel drying her hair. For tonight she had decided on a tight sapphire dress which cut down to just above her belly button and had a low back to expose the tattoo there. The dress went to her mid thigh and she decided to go for sparkly silver Christian Louboutins and silver accessories.

After Tristan, Maddy and Louise came up they had showers and got dressed. At quarter to eight, the group finally left the Hayden estate and were heading towards 'Sugar & Spice' the new club that had just opened in Sydney and it was the place to be seen.

They were let into the club fairly easily considering Rory's status and their own and they started to scope the place out. It wasn't anything spectacular but you could definitely tell what the hype was about. The club had two levels and then an additional VIP floor. They served sugar filled alcoholic drinks with a bit of a tang to it, hence the name; all in all it was a great club.

Forty minutes after arriving and a few rounds of drinks later a drink had arrived at the table. Rory looked around in confusion because she hadn't ordered said drink.

The waitress looked down at her, "From the gentleman at the bar," she said as she pointed to the man over Rory's shoulder. Rory smiled as she took a sip of her drink.

After finishing her drink Rory went up to the guy, "Thanks for the drink," she purred in his ear. She thought she might as well. He was cute, looked like he had a good body and young, what is there to lose?

"A pleasure," he said as he turned around

"Jake," he said as he out stretched his hand to her, "Jake Fisher,"

"Lorelai Hayden," she said and he immediately recognized that name and she laughed as his eyes widened, "Yes those Haydens,"

"Well Lorelai care to dance?" he asked as he stood up.

"Sure," she smiled as he led her towards the dance floor.

After ten minutes of grinding each other on the dance floor they went back to the table that Rory was sitting with Tristan, Louise and Maddy and ordered more drinks. Tristan was making out with a blonde while Maddy and Louise were apparently flirting with twins, go figure.

"Shots?" Jake asked and Rory nodded.

"Might as well make it body shots," she smirked.

Jake went to the bar to get some shots while Rory watched Maddy and Louise flirting with these two rich men.

"I'm back!" Jack yelled over the loud music.

Rory smirked as she stood up and licked his neck and put salt on it before she licked the salt off and took a shot of tequila followed by a piece of lime, Jake repeated the same on her until they were both significantly intoxicated. They ended the night back at Rory's house and didn't sleep into well in the morning. Jake left without giving a number or expecting a call from her and that is how Rory likes them.

Rory had Sandy make her famous hang over remedy to cure the large headache. Rory took a few aspirins and ate some bagels as well as bacon and eggs to soak up some of the alcohol that she consumed the previous night. The other three were in the same condition so breakfast was a quiet meal.

Tristan true to his word promised them shopping and that is what they spent the day doing. He took them to the City and they went shopping. By the end of the day Rory had shopping bags from Chanel, Louis Vuitton, Jimmy Choo, Tiffany's, Prada, Coach, Mimco and Salvitore Furegano. All in all it was a productive day and it cost Tristan a lot of money much to the girls delight.

They had all decided to eat in that evening after a long day with lots of walking. After ordering some Chinese Rory ran to the bathroom when they were half way through The Blind Side because she felt nauseous. After throwing up several times the group decided that she had food poisoning and they took her up to bed and brought her everything that she needed. They came to a conclusion that at least one of them would stay awake with her throughout the night and Tristan chose to do it.

When the next morning came Rory wasn't feeling any better and the smell of all the breakfast on the table made her nauseous. The group wanted to cancel their plans for heading out onto the beach but Rory wouldn't let them, so they went out to the beach while Rory stayed at home and watched all of her favorite movies and she took breaks when she was throwing up.

After another day of staying in bed Rory's food poisoning died down and so she decided that she wanted to take a drive while the others were out clubbing, she didn't feel that good yet. So she went down to the garage and started her Audi R8, it felt odd for her to be behind the wheel again after so much time off but she loved every minute of it. She flew down the highway at high speeds and she loved how the wind caught her hair, it felt good to be back. Over the next few days Louise spent more time with her rich friend from the first day at the club and Tristan would take Madeline and Rory shopping. They spent their days driving, or going to the beach and they spent their nights going clubbing or sometimes enjoying a nice dinner just the four of them.

Rory had been in contact with Finn and he was arriving the following day. To say Rory was nervous would be an understatement. She was confused about what would happen while he was here. She volunteered to pick him up from the airport but he refused saying he didn't want to impose so she sent the limo for him instead.

-Gilmore Girls-

**Sorry to put an authors note in the middle of this, I didn't put to much dialogue I this chapter so it might be shitty. I've calculated that if I write three chapters a month then I will be finished in ten months and I don't want that. I want to be finished before Christmas. I don't want to give you shitty chapters but it wont be interesting if there is dialogue in every aspect of this story. Sorry again for the authors note I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapter. Belle**

-Gilmore Girls-

"Love?" Finn called as he entered the Hayden home to find no one there.

"Mr. Morgan, I presume?" An elderly lady in her fifties asked.

Finn nodded in response, "Miss Hayden told me to leave this for you," she said handing him an envelope.

Finn put down his coat and he opened the envelope. Inside was a letter from Rory.

_Hey Finny,_

_If you're reading this then I am sorry I am not home to greet you. I'll give you a tour when I get home but ask Janet (the women who gave you this note) to show you to your room and she will unpack for you. We are at the beach and I would love for you to join us if you want, if not we are leaving to go to a movie premier at seven o'clock._

_Love,_

_Rory_

Finn but the letter back in the envelope and asked Janet to show him to his room, which she did. Finn had to admit that the décor was nice and very Rory, his room was large and had a walk-in wardrobe and an en suite. He would have to remember to ask Rory who her decorator was; they would be perfect for his hotels.

Finn put his suitcase on the bed and took out his swim trunks and thongs before slipping out of his cargo pants and white polo shirt. He changed and then grabbed his sunglasses before heading downstairs and telling Janet that he was leaving. He had learned that she was head housekeeper on the grounds and if he had enquiries to go and see her, it was obvious that Rory was very thorough when it came to her staff and Finn liked that.

Finn crossed the road and scouted the beach and he had immediately found Rory. She had large Audrey Hepburn sunglasses and was wearing a Louis Vuitton multi coloured monogram string bikini with a matching towel. Next to her was Tristan, he remembered from the dinner and she was sitting with two more girls. Finn clad in his Dior trunks walked over towards them and once he saw that Rory hadn't noticed him approach he walked around the back of her towel and picked up a large heap of sand before dumping it on her back and she turned around quickly.

"Hello love," Finn smirked and Rory sat up to hit him across the chest.

"Great now I have sand in my hair, thanks Finn," she said with a groan.

"Welcome love," he said cheerfully and then he looked at Maddy who was eyeing him out, Rory seemed to notice too.

"Finn meet Maddy, Louise and Tristan," she said pointing to the corresponding person as she said their name, "Guys this is Finn, he will be joining us on our last week her," Rory explained as she lay back down and Finn laid his towel out above her head and then he held an arm out to her, "Care to go for a swim kitten?" he asked and Rory took his arm and skipped towards the water.

Once they were gone Maddy and Louise turned to Tristan, "Who exactly was that?" Louise asked.

"One of Logan's best friends and he is currently one of Rory's many," Tristan stated but he knew that their 'casual relationship' wouldn't last, she cares about Finn to much for it to go on for a while.

"He is hot," Maddy said and Louise agreed, "Plus Lorelai would love him with the accent and all.

"I think we should start to push them together," Maddy said with a glint in her eyes

"No Madz! No more matchmaking, they will get together in their own time," Tristan insisted but he knew it was useless; he was best friends with three of the most stubborn girls on the planet.

Back in the water Finn and Rory were in a secluded spot when Finn wrapped his arms around her, "So how have you been love?" he asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I am glad I am here," Rory said and it is true she was. She was practically radiating from the relief of stress, "Tristan has taken me to do lots of shopping which was good, I've been clubbing and I have gotten food poisoning but I have mostly been a beach bum," Rory explained.

"Oh love the food poisoning doesn't sound good," Finn said.

"I am fine now Finny, it was a few days ago. Anyway enough about me, how have you been?" Rory asked as her hand dipped under his trunks.

"I've been busy working, we just bought a new bed and breakfast that needs to be restored so I've been overlooking some things for that and I am keeping my eye out for this hotel in Singapore that is rumored to be sold soon," Finn explained as he brought Rory closer to him and he laughed, "I never noticed how short you are without your heels," he said in relation to her head coming three quarters of the way up his torso.

"It's not funny," Rory, said as she used her free hand to slap him, Rory then removed her hand and then handed it out to him to lead him further into the water.

"I've missed you," Finn admitted as they once again stopped.

"I've missed you too," Rory said as she looked up at him. Finn leans down and captures her lips in a kiss.

When they broke apart Rory lay her head down onto Finn's chest as she felt the cool water hit her and she started to shiver, "Come on kitten it's getting a little cold in here, lets head back," he said as he pulled her onto his back and piggybacked her pack to the towels.

"Had a nice time in the water Mare?" Tristan asked with a smirk and Rory poked her tongue out at him. She lay down on her towel and Finn did the same and shortly the both feel asleep in the rays of the sun.

-Gilmore Girls-

"Should we wake them?" Madeline asked as she took in the sight before her. Rory was lying on her stomach and had her hand resting on Finn's towel and Finn's hand was intertwined with hers.

"We have too," Louise pointed out as she gently shook Rory and Rory's eyes fluttered and she opened the in confusion.

"Ror, it's time to wake up," Maddy said, "It's four o'clock and if you want to have a shower and grab a bit to eat and get ready before we leave you need to wake up now,"

Rory nodded as she woke Finn up. Tristan had disappeared some time ago with a brunette so the four of them walked back towards the house. Once they were there they each went their separate ways so they could get ready. When Finn returned to his room all of his clothes were unpacked as were his toiletries and shoes. Before he stepped into the shower he decided to get his outfit for the night ready, he chose a light purple shirt and black dress suit with a dark purple tie.

Rory decided to wear a dark purple dress that had one thick strap and the other was off the shoulder with a ruffle that went rom one shoulder down to her hip where the dress cut down, it made her look taller and the dress went to just above her knees, she paired it with a pair of nude Manolo Blahniks.

Maddy and Louise wore the same dress but in different colours. It was a simple halter neck with a loose effect. Maddy wore it in white and Louise in black.

At seven o'clock on the group meet in the foyer and Rory decided that she wanted to drive much to Tristan's delight. Due to her driving they were there in twenty minutes instead of the usual forty minutes that it would of taken them (without traffic). As soon as they arrived everyone recognized Rory they were all shouting questions at her and she did her best to answer them before she headed inside with the rest of the group.

The first thing they did was locate where the food and drinks were. Finn went to the bar to grab himself and Rory a drink. In his absence an average looking Greek man came in to sit beside Rory.

"Hello," he said and Rory jumped and then turned to look at him.

"Hi," she said.

"So where are you sitting?" he asked as he produced his ticket from his suit pocket.

Rory took her ticket out of her clutch, "6C"she responded

"Well look at that, I am 6B," he said showing her his ticket, "My name is George Leiavadis," he introduced himself

"Lorelai Hayden, a pleasure to meet you George," she said as she put her hand out which he kissed.

"The pleasure is all mine Lorelai," he flirted and then Finn came back with the drinks. A gin martini for Rory and a scotch for himself

"Here you go love," he said placing the drink in front of her and then he turned his back to her to talk to Maddy and Louise.

Rory rolled her eyes at his odd behavior and continued to speak to George.

When it was time for the movie to begin Rory and George had disappeared for fifteen minutes already and when they came to suit where the group was they looked a little flustered. Finn's seat was next to Rory's and George's seat was on her other side, she tried to shake off the tension as the lights dimmed.

-Gilmore Girls-

Half way through the movie Finn looked towards his right where Rory is sitting and he saw both her and the guy staring at the screen but his hand was under her dress, that was enough t make him queasy which is an odd feeling for him. He really couldn't be jealous, could he? Now he knew what Logan felt when Robert brought Rory to his Tarrintino party. Deciding that he would be torturing himself if he kept looking he focused his attention back onto the screen. The exchange and the pained look on Finn's face didn't go unnoticed by the three observers.

-Gilmore Girls-

After the movie had ended Tristan, Louise and Maddy had decided that they wanted to go clubbing and Finn decided to tag along as he saw Rory and her 'friend' headed towards the car she told the group that the limo is here to pick them up. He knew that they weren't going to her house to talk and he couldn't help but feel the anger rise up from him. Later that night instead of finding a nice red head to spend the night with he just drowned his sorrows in alcohol. While the others were still at the club he hailed a taxi back to Rory's estate and he knocked on the door to find a maid answer it, apparently she had maids awake at night. Finn walked past Rory's room as he headed into his and he couldn't mistake the sounds that were coming from there, he hoped that as soon as his head hit the pillow he would fall asleep to escape them and he was correct, he didn't wake up until late the next morning.

When Finn headed downstairs he could hear laughter from what he presumed was either the kitchen or dining room so he followed the laughter and he saw the four friends laughing over a nice brunch. Finn was glad to notice that Rory's beau from the previous night was no longer there.

"Good morning all," Finn said to announce his presence.

"Good morning Finny," Rory said from the head of the table. She was wearing a light pink bikini and was obviously going to spend the day on the beach.

Finn was going to start eating the stack of pancakes on the last plate that was available when his phone rang, without looking at the caller ID he answered, "Hello?"

"Finnegan you are home," The voice of Rosie Morgan rang through the phone

"Hello Mum," Finn said with a smile on his face.

"How long have you been in Sydney for my boy?" she asked

"Just yesterday evening I promise," Finn said

"When will we see you? Your sister is over and so is Nana." Rosie said

"How about I head home for lunch mum? Ask Nana and Eva to stay," Finn said and after a few more minutes on the phone he rang off.

"You sound to happy to be going home especially if you are from society," Louise said.

"Unlike practically all of my friends I enjoyed growing up at home. My parents were there and my mum started work after I turned ten and was able to look after myself. Mum and dad used to take us when dad had to go on a business trip for work and I am close with my parents," Finn explained.

"I wish more society families can be like yours and Rory's," Madeline pouted, "It's not fair," and everyone laughed at that because it is true. Not many society families exist without affairs or love children or divorces or not loving their spouse.

-Gilmore Girls-

"Ror he is hot," Madeline said as she was applying tanning lotion to Rory's back.

"Who?" Rory asked

Maddy rolled her eyes, "Finn! He is drop dead gorgeous. I mean he has a hot body, he is tanned and that accent," Maddy said dreamily.

"Yeah I know," Rory said with a smile.

"I felt sorry for him yesterday though," Madeline said and Rory looked up at her in confusion. "You slept with the guy Rory and he saw you and another guy practically have sex in front of lots of other people and if I know you then there will be someone new tonight. How do you think he will handle that?" she asked

"We decided on no strings and Finn is a big boy, he can handle himself," Rory insisted and Madeline rolled her eyes at her friends cluelessness. No one can do no strings with Rory, it is physically impossible because she is nice on the inside and damn attractive on the outside. Something about her draws males towards her.

-Gilmore Girls-

After Finn's lunch with his parents he headed down to the beach where Rory said that she and the gang will be. His parents had requested Rory's presence at dinner on Friday, which is the last night that they are in Australia before they head back to the States. Finn was wondering how he would ask Rory because they aren't exactly exclusively dating or anything so it is a difficult task to explain why exactly she is going to dinner with his family.

Finn sighed as he found the group at the spot that they sat the previous day and he didn't fail to notice that the back of Rory's bikini has been untied, probably by her as to not cause tan line. Finn put his towel next to Tristan's as to not disturb the three sleeping girls. He was obviously not quiet enough because Rory woke up.

"Finn?" she questioned warily

"Yes love its me," he said, "Why don't you go back to sleep, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I am up now," she said as she took out a few interior decorating magazines from her beach bag.

"What are they for, love?" Finn asked.

"I am looking at furniture for some of my estates," Rory explained not looking up from her magazine.

"Oh I had meant to ask you about that, who is your interior decorator? I would love for them to redo some of our hotel suites," Finn asked.

"I do all of my decorating," Rory said and Finn looked at her in surprise.

"Did you take a course kitten because I have seen your apartment and your Sydney estate and they are marvelous," Finn said and Rory looked over to him

"Thanks Finn," she said, "I am slowly but surely going through all of my estates and making renovations and changing their furniture and things like that," Rory explained.

"Well if this is any indication then you are doing a fantastic job kitten, your house is marvelous," Finn said.

"If you want then I can design sample rooms for you," Rory said.

"Love I can't ask you to do that, you already have more then enough on your plate," Finn said.

"It's fine, it wont take to long anyway. Just have the shape of the rooms you want renovated done. Usually for a hotel you have the suites looking alike then penthouses alike, you catch my drift. So give me their shape and how many they are per hotel and I can see what I can do for you," Rory said

"Seriously love? You would do that for me?" Finn asked

"I would love a new project Finn, of course I will do it for you," Rory said.

"Thank you love," Fin said sincerely and Rory tuned back towards her magazines bookmarking pages as she goes along.

-Gilmore Girls-

When Finn woke up from where he obviously dosed off on the beach it was to the sound of Rory laughing. He turned his head and looked over to her towel where a guy was flirting with her. He whispered something into her ear before she stood up and took her beach bag and towel before heading in the direction of the house with the guy travelling behind her.

Finn sighed as he closed hid eyes again.

"You must hate it don't you?" Madeline asked him.

"I thought you were asleep," he said, startled by her voice.

"No I woke up just before her new man came along," Madeline said trying to gage his reaction and Finn didn't disappoint, she noticed him wince.

"That happens a lot?" Finn asked not really wanting to know the answer

"On the first day we were here she went through two guys. So I think in the total time we have been her she has slept with five or six guys and don't forget that she was sick for two days," Maddy said. She has probably broken the girl code so why not take it a bit further, "This guy is probably her seventh,"

"Oh," Finn said trying to keep a straight face.

"I know you like her Finn," Maddy said and he tried to look surprised but she didn't buy it. "You will be good for her, she had one relationship before Logan that lasted for three months. She never had a relationship afterwards. We all agree that you will be good for her. Our approval is one you need to seek as much as her parents and don't worry Lorelai will love you,"

Finn knew that he wouldn't be able to lie to Madeline so he said, "How do I get her to see that?"

"You make her jealous. She told me you have a thing for red heads so when we go out tonight find one and fuck her brains out and let Rory feel what you feel. Don't immediately ask for a relationship or she will freak out so just take it easy and spend more time with her and then before she notices it, all her men on the side will drop off. Don't worry Finn she speaks highly of you, we never hear about her casual flings and you have made it this far," Maddy said.

"Thanks doll," Finn smiled at her, "My parents asked her over for dinner on Friday once they found out that I wasn't staying at home,"

"You still live with your parents?" Maddy asked.

"No I spend my time in the States mostly but last year I bought a property here, plus I do have hotels where I can stay," Finn smirked.

"So that is your family business?" she asked and he nodded, "Mine is the 'Lynn Accounting " she explained.

"I've heard about them, I think someone from there used to be my fathers personal accountant. Do you work there?" Finn asked

"No way! I am a personal shopper for Luxury Expenses and I have some high profile clients but one day I will have to step in as heiress of the firm but hopefully that is a long, long way away," Maddy explained.

After seeing the guy that Rory went upstairs with back on the beach Finn stood up and started to pack his towel in the hopes of speaking to Rory.

"Thanks doll for everything," Finn said as he kissed Maddy on the cheek before heading towards the house.

-Gilmore Girls-

"Rory? Love?" Finn called out after he walked into the house.

"She is upstairs," Janet supplied and Finn nodded in thanks.

Finn walked towards Rory's room and heard the shower running, he immediately stripped out of his swim trunks before he joined her. She obviously hadn't heard the shower door open so he crept next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and she screamed before turning around to find out that it is indeed Finn who stepped into the shower with her.

"Hello love," he whispered into her neck as he kissed her neck and her jaw line. Finn had no plans to sleep with her at the moment but after what Madeline said he thought about how he could sell it further.

"Finn," Rory moaned as his fingers brushed between her legs

"Had a nice afternoon love?" Finn asked as he pushed her back against the wall of the shower.

"Mhmm," she responded.

"Good," Finn said as she stepped back and Rory's eyes flew to his. "Mum and Dad have asked me to ask you if you are free on Friday for dinner. They asked me about you, well not specifically but you know what I mean,"

"Of course I'll go with you Finn," Rory said as she reached out for the shampoo. Finn took it off her and poured some into his palms.

"Thank you love," he said as he put the shampoo onto her hair and began to rub it in.

A half hour later they both stepped out of the shower feeling rejuvenated and ready for what the night would bring them. Rory settled on wearing a box shoulder cut dress that was in an electric blue and went straight down to her mid thigh and Finn settled for a white polo and olive green cargo pants to accent his eyes and his tanned skin.

The group headed out to a club and they immediately split up into different directions. Finn headed for the bar while Maddy and Louise headed for a group of guys and Tristan spotted a blonde. That left Rory by her self so she decided to go onto the dance floor because she knew that sooner or later someone would join her, it was more on the sooner side though. Finn watched on as a guy came behind Rory and he wrapped his arms around her and they were practically dry humping on the dance floor. Finn ordered a scotch and he found a red head at the bar and he went back to drunken college Finn in trying to charm her, which succeeded considering she was brainless. Soon Rory came of the dance floor and went to the bar to order her a few shots when she obviously noticed Finn so her and her man of the night walked over, "Hey Finny," Rory said as the bartender gave them their drinks. Rory took two shots and downed them one after the other before looking coyly at her friend who Finn learned was names Mark.

Rory and Mark went straight back to the dance floor after a few shots each and then it was Finn and the red head. Finn couldn't tell if him being with a red head had made Rory jealous so he asked the redhead onto the dance floor and she accepted.

Twenty minutes later when Rory came to talk to Maddy she wasn't happy, "Maddy look at them he is practically undressing her with his eyes," Rory said motioning towards Finn.

"What would be wrong with that? You two are only casual," Maddy smirked and Rory groaned.

Maddy sent Finn a text telling him that Rory felt jealous and then she proceeded to have a few drinks with Rory before Rory went to find Mark.

After another hour at the club Rory and Matt headed back to the Hayden estate for a night of rendezvous and then he left after started to hear Finn and the red headed girl whom he was flirting with at the club.

-Gilmore Girls-

Finn plastered a smile on his face when he walked into the dining room, "Hey guys," Finn said and he got a response from everyone except from Rory and when she realized that she was the only one who didn't answer she picked up her Blackberry and sent a text message, shortly after she excused herself from the table.

The next few days continued in the same manor. Rory either finding a guy at the beach or where she was having lunch and then finding her second dose for the day at the club that she went too. She kept on ignoring Finn because every night he had a new redhead under HER roof!

So imagine the awkward silence as Finn and Rory drove to Finn's parents house.

"Kitten why aren't you speaking to me?" Finn asked even though he knew the answer but he wanted to provoke her a bit further.

"I am not ignoring you," Rory insisted as she looked outside of the window.

"Yes you are and I want to know why," Finn demanded.

"No Finn," Rory said as they pulled up towards the Morgan estate.

"This conversation isn't over kitten. You and I will speak about this on the way back," he said as the driver opened my door and she stepped out, followed by Finn.

As Rory started to walk towards the front door Finn fell into stride with her and grabbed her hand as she rang the doorbell. A short blond answered, "Mr. Finnegan, you are home," she said as she ushered them into the house.

"Yes Maria I am. Maria this is Rory, Rory this is Maria. Maria here has been the head housekeeper ever since I could remember," Finn said as he showed Rory into the foyer.

"Finn, dear!" The voice of Rosie Morgan could be heard from the couch.

"Mum," Finn said as he let go of Rory's hand and went to embrace his mother and father. "Is anyone else home?" Finn asked his parents.

"No I am afraid it is just us four for dinner, now son please introduce us to your friend," Rosie said as Rory took more steps forward to sit on the couch opposite the elder Morgan's. Rory know knew where Finn got his wardrobe choices as well as his oddness, his parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Morgan I am Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden," Rory said introducing herself using her full name. Finn looked at her in surprise considering no one is supposed to know about her identity.

"As in…?" Finn Sr. asked wanting to know if she was indeed one of the most sought after Hayden's in the world

"Straub and Francine are my grandparents, which would make me heiress," Rory affirmed

Finn interjected, "Mum, Dad you cant tell anyone about the fact that you do know that she is the Hayden heiress until the announcement is made in Hartford," Finn explained and they agreed

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Morgan," Rory said.

"Please dear it is Rosie and Finn," Rosie said and Rory grinned. Soon they moved into the dining room and it was still hard to believe that these people were part of high society, they were so normal! Finn told his father about Rory giving them interior decorating advice and Rosie asked if one day she can say inside Rory's estates and Rory agreed, promising that the next time that they were in Australia that she could see the new and improved Hayden estate. Rory was happy that the dinner went well considering her dinner with Logan's parents and that went disastrously.

-Gilmore Girls-

"I like them," Rory said as they were driving back to the Hayden estate from the Morgan estate.

"They liked you too love, I am glad that you are know talking to me," Finn smirked and Rory looked out of the window.

"Love I want to know what it is," Finn said as he took her hand in his.

"It's nothing Finn, it's selfish," Rory insisted without turning to look at him.

"I would believe that more if you would look at me while you said it, kitten," Finn said as turned her head towards him.

"I'm sorry," Rory said and Finn nodded not knowing what she was apologizing for. "It's just all of those redheads," and then Finn knew that she was saying that she was jealous. He thought about what to say when Madeline's words rang in his ear.

They spent the car ride home in silence and they walked towards their own rooms in silence. They both got changed into their pajamas. One hopped into bed and the other didn't.

Finn opened Rory's bedroom door slightly to find her with her back to the doze. He opened it and slid through before shutting it again and walking towards the bed. He climbed in and then spooned Rory from behind before placing his arms on top of hers which where resting on her stomach.

"I am sorry too, kitten," he whispered and his only response was Rory turning around to give him a kiss on the shoulder before turning back around. That is how the two slept that night.

-Gilmore Girls-

**I am done! Wow I wrote two chapters in two days. I know they haven't been put up in two consecutive days but that wouldn't be fair. As I am writing this AN I have one week left while I am on holidays and then I have two weeks of holidays back home before school, but I will be much busier. So in the next seven days I want to have at least four more chapters done and then I would be nearly a quarter of the way through.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews would be appreciated and if you have suggestions I would love to hear it and maybe it can be incorporated in he story. If you haven't guessed already this is a PDLD (Finn and Rory) When I started writing this I was in a Finn and Rory phase but I've planned out what will be in all the chapters so it helps me finish updates quicker. Sorry for the ramblings but thank you to my faithful viewers.**

**I would love if someone can give me input on my next chapter, it isn't the greatest and I would like help with it, so if someone would love to be my BETA I would be more then ecstatic as I have a lot of my chapters already done.**

**Belle xx**


End file.
